


【然访】然然，造人不？

by banbaizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbaizi/pseuds/banbaizi
Summary: ABO私设预警发情期高访炒鸡OOC预警





	【然访】然然，造人不？

**Author's Note:**

> ABO私设预警  
> 发情期高访炒鸡OOC预警

高访带着完美的笑容，游走于一张张小圆桌之间，一身挺括的黑色暗纹西装衬的人精神十足、身段尽显。

“李总，那就那么说定了，改天一定登门拜访。”商业化的寒暄，高访一口饮尽了高脚杯中的红色液体。

送走了李总，高访随手将空杯与服务员托盘中的对调，借着酒杯玻璃的反射整理了下仪表，转身望向今晚最大的目标。

此次政府牵头，聚集了国内数十家高新科技企业举办了一个展销会。白日里的展会结束了之后便是晚上的重头戏，当然这晚上的聚会则不能套着公家的名头，美其名曰是各个企业的负责人交流感情。

浅宇三帅一同出席，管惕负责白天的展会，介绍公司的新项目。而高访、占南弦便侧重于夜晚的酒会了，毕竟中国人的生意十有八九都是在酒桌上谈成的。

而浅宇此次的目标则是科技代理龙头企业—申麟集团。

浅宇连续接下不少项目，市场扩张速度很快，特别是在海外市场。而许多地域都是第一次发展业务，一时之间人员、经营场所都十分难办，需要大量的人力财力。

三人经过再三的商讨，觉得申麟旗下的海外代理业务正是目前最适合的解决方案，但是一份价钱一分货。申麟对代理权的要求和收费可谓是极其苛刻，甚至有几分垄断的意味，这也是一场难打的硬仗。

看到占南弦还在和另一个公司的老总攀谈，高访偷闲看了下手机。和小朋友的聊天对话还停留在对方叮嘱他不要空腹喝酒，他回了一个好的。高访不自觉的弯起来嘴角…

高访昨晚提前和沈浩然打了招呼，今天估计要耗一天，难得的对方没有带着狗狗眼撒娇，反而说正好晚上要和爸妈一起参加什么活动。

沈浩然的爸妈是上周回国的，尽管一年四季都在国外，可这临近年关，还是会想要回国团聚一下吧。

“老高，走吧。”占南弦打断了高访的思路，举着酒杯像申麟老总方向举了举，示意高访走了。

申麟集团说来也是很有故事，年轻一代并不太了解，高访他们也是偶尔听说的。申麟集团的一二把手是非常罕见的双alpha夫妻，强强联手，一起创办了如今的申麟。上市之后，更是势如破竹无往不利。只是十年前发生过一场较大的变故，不知为何夫妻二人发生激烈的矛盾，甚至影响到了公司的组织架构。最后还是一把手沈振南甘愿互换股权，将妻子林瑾瑜捧为林董，自己则退居二位成了沈总才勉强稳住了局面。

不管这个闲谈是真是假，沈振南是个十足的妻管严倒是业界都知道的事儿，所以浅宇这边今天主要也是将重点放在林瑾瑜这边。

距离对方还有三四个身位时，高访便举杯与夫妻二人打了招呼。林瑾瑜勾着丈夫的手，笑的恰到好处的回敬。

林瑾瑜身材保持的很好，包裹在香槟色晚礼服下曼妙身姿很难让人想象她已经年逾四十。黑色的长发简单的盘在脑后，身上并无加带什么昂贵的首饰，少许有些细纹的脸庞也掩盖不住较好的面容。不难看出，她年轻的时候是个多么有魅力的alpha，能征服这样的人，此刻一脸沉稳的申麟老总确实得有两把刷子。

占南弦主动开口，先是客套了几句，随后又巧妙的将话题引到海外代理的业务上。详细的企划案，其实之前已经与申麟的业务部门洽谈过了，但还是有一些太过于严苛的条件和过高的价格，希望能借这一次的酒会得到一个圆满的解决方案。

奈何老法师始终是老法师，无论高访与占南弦如何进攻，对方都一脸笑容研发死守，一点突破口都不留。正当高访想要再试试他们定制的最后一个方案时，一道男声插了进来，“姑姑，姑父，不好意思，我迟到了。”

高访礼貌性的回头，却被震的瞳孔瞬间紧缩……

“耀正，你来了啊。”林董见到侄子高兴的很，也没注意到愣住的浅宇两人，直接介绍了起来，“林耀正，我侄子，林氏集团的暂代执行总裁。”

“浅宇总裁占南弦，市场部总监占南弦。”林董转头向林耀正介绍着，“他们可比你大不了几岁，你可得像他们多学学。”

眼前这个男人与沈浩然可以说有7、8分相似，只是可以看出更年长一些，眉眼间也多了几分成熟。

高访的脑子有点短路。

今晚要和爸妈去参加一个活动.....

沈振南，沈浩然......

还好身体还有自己的记忆，高访习惯性的握住了林耀正伸来的打招呼的手，嘴上还寒暄了几句，却没有闲暇注意到对方一直紧握的手和眼中一抹难掩的光。

一旁的占南弦也有诧异这个叫做林耀正的青年人与沈浩然极为相似的面容…

正当高访还未消化这一现状的时候，脑中浮现的年轻身影就毫无征兆的具象化了！

“叔叔！没想到你也在这儿~~”伴随着年轻的声音，一股重量猝不及防的压倒了高访身上。

这一下也打散了林耀正握住高访的手...

沈浩然是在餐饮区遇到管惕的，他对这样的场合一点兴趣都没有，没想到混混吃吃的居然遇到了不擅交际的管惕。得知了高访今晚所谓的活动居然也在这儿，可就立刻把手上的餐盘塞到了服务员手上，满场子找起了心上人。

虽然整个宴会厅都是西装革履的商业人士，但沈浩然仿佛安上了高访雷达一般，穿梭在人群中没多久便寻到了那一抹让他魂牵梦绕的背影。

被巧遇冲昏了头脑的沈浩然屁颠屁颠的冲过去抱住了高访，一双大手自然的环上了高访纤细的腰身，下巴也习惯性的搁在了对方的肩上。

亲昵的的动作让人不想歪都困难。

“咳咳咳......”高访不知作何反应是好，只能疯狂咳嗽，伸手想要扒下沈浩然缠在他腰上的手。

沈浩然还在奇怪高访怎么回事，就听见熟悉的女声在耳边响起，“浩然，你放开人家高总，这里这么多人，你像什么样子。”

“爸妈？！表哥？你怎么在这儿？”沈浩然猛地抬头，才发现自己的父母还有久未逢面的表哥居然站在对面，方才眼里只有高访，根本无暇顾及其他。

林瑾瑜都快被这傻儿子气笑了，一记头塔拍在已然松开高访的自家儿子的脑阔上，“我和你爸带你来的这儿，你一进来就溜没影，还好意思问我怎么在这？”

“高总，你别介意，这孩子从小就这样，没大没小的。”沈振南歉意的笑了笑，又继而开口，“高总认识这傻小子？”

高访在内心扶额，他是准备和沈浩然发展一段认真的关系，可却也没料到会那么快见到对方的父母，而且还是生意上的合作伙伴。方才被这么一抱，什么上下楼邻居的敷衍措辞是怎么也说不出口了，一向很有主意的高访此刻也有些词穷，不知如何开口是好。

可没成想沈浩然居然一把握住了高访的手举在前胸，信誓旦旦道，“爸，妈，他就是我和你说那个人，我想要和他一辈子在一起的人。”

十八岁少年口中的一辈子听起来是多么的缥缈、狂傲，可年轻人眼中的坚定却让在场每一个人都无法做出质疑。

沈浩然的父母之前虽是听儿子提起过，可也是听过就罢了。在他们眼里，一个孩子的誓言只是短暂的容易被遗忘的东西。可他们也不曾想过，儿子口中的人会是高访这般成熟稳重，品貌俱佳无可挑剔的对象。只能疑惑的转眼看向另一个当事人。

正当场面将要陷入尴尬的沉默的时候，高访消化完接二连三的意外，定了定神开口道，“没想到会以这种方式和二位见面，我和然然目前的确处于一段较为稳定的感情关系中。”高访努力的斟词酌句，尽管意外，但他也并不准备否认事实。

短暂的沉默之后，林瑾瑜最先开口，“高先生今年30了吧，你知道浩然今年几岁了吗？”

果然.....

“妈，你说这个干吗呀！”沈浩然最忌讳的小尾巴被妈妈揪着踩，心里有些不痛快。

“嗯，知道，我们相差12岁，正好一轮。”高访直视着沈母的眼答道，他也知道这个问题是无法避免，当心里早就有了答案，就没有什么可以畏惧。

林瑾瑜眼神来回打量着被自己儿子紧紧挽着的男人，尽管常年在国外，但浅宇之花的名号他还是有所耳闻的。高访作为一个Omega，却与两个alpha比肩，打拼出了国内科技的一片新天地。方才讨论企划案时，虽表面云淡风轻，确实则步步为赢，强势的不似一个Omega。此刻的答话没有意思迟疑，眼神坚定，仿佛12岁的年龄差距与他而言不构成任何阻碍。而且，话语中并未透露出一丝希望他们理解的意思，或许他们夫妻两的意见不会对高访的感情造成一点影响。林瑾瑜暗叹，是以难怪那些alpha在提起浅宇高访时，会表露出那样渴望的语气。

不知道自家儿子是否是傻人有傻福，摘下了这朵高岭之花。

林瑾瑜的表情慢慢的缓和下来，转头宠溺的点了一下沈浩然的额头，“你呀，不知道几辈子修来的福气。”

“高总，我相信你有自己的判断，浩然从小都是一个独立的孩子，感情是两个人的事情，既然你们已经做出这个决定，我们也不会多加干预。”林瑾瑜缀了一口酒，卸下了几分公式化的笑容，多了几分真诚，“过年有空一起吃个饭吧。”

“是的，有空来家里坐坐。”一直沉默的沈父也开口搭腔。

“有空，有空，叔叔肯定有空，对吧~”父母主动提出邀请，沈浩然更是嘚瑟的纠缠起了高访。

没想到沈浩然的父母那么快就接受了，不愧为当年轰动一时的双A夫妇，接受能力不是一般的强......

高访看着沈浩然笑弯了眼，自然的摸了摸小男友的脑袋，微笑的点头作为回应。

突如其来的修罗场转而又变成了温馨的家庭剧。

此刻，林瑾瑜才又想起站在一旁看了好久戏的占南弦，举起了酒杯示意，“对了，浅宇的企划案，我会回去再看一下的，你们之前提出的条件，应该可以满足。”

“合作愉快。”天上掉馅饼，占南弦举起了酒杯碰了碰林瑾瑜的高脚杯。

好样的，老高！

 

 

小剧场

浅宇市场部

A：听说了吗，昨晚的酒会，申麟的合作基本谈下来了，条件对我们超有利。  
B：哇，真的假的，那今年的年终奖，啧啧。  
A：浅宇三帅一起出马，哪里还有搞不定的。  
C：诶，你们知道吗，听说高总包养了个小白脸  
B：不对呀，我早上怎么听说高总榜上大款了。  
A：你们俩怎么回事，那么不靠谱的事儿，可别瞎传。  
B、C：也是，我们高总哪里需要包小白脸傍大款。

市场部的八卦小分队不知道的是，他们的老大此刻正站在办公室门口有些心虚，对不起，我真的包上小白脸，也榜上大款了....

而小白脸兼大款此刻正在找他们高总的路上。

 

===============这里是代表上下文没啥联系，但不高兴分两篇发的分界线========  
===================我就是那么传统，标记之前得让访访见父母================

 

原本定在上午的考试被临时调整到下午，好不容易答完卷后，沈浩然火急火燎的收拾了东西准备回家。自从上了大学之后，一周才能回家一次，倒不是学校管得严，只是高访提过住宿也是大学生活重要的一部分，况且路途的确有些远。和室友互相道别后，沈浩然便背着为数不多行李回了家，开启了两个月的暑假生活。

去年高考结束后，他就厚着脸皮搬去了高访家住，腻腻歪歪的同居生活已经持续了一年多。想到马上可以见到自己的年上恋人，沈浩然把着摩托车油门的手快速的转动了几下。

从郊区的大学城一路骑到内环，沈浩然停完车已经将近5点，现在去买个菜正好可以做顿好的等高访回来吃。

不知道叔叔一周没有吃到他的菜有没有嘴馋~~

喜滋滋的逛完超市，拎着大包小包食材按下家里大门的密码。

短暂的音乐声后，沈浩然推开了新世界的大门......

一股浓郁酒精味冲入沈浩然的鼻腔，好像水果熟透的香味。这是他再熟悉不过的味道，可却从来没有闻到过如此高浓度的。

叔叔！！！

抱在手上的食料被往边上一丢，沈浩然连鞋都来不及换就跌跌撞撞的冲向气味最浓郁的主卧........

房间内的景象让年轻的Alpha一时忘记了呼吸，一向沉稳的Omega蜷缩着侧躺在深色的被褥上，宽松的睡衣已经被主人扒的勉强披在身上，睡裤早已被蹬到了床脚。高访紧闭着双眼，眉头紧簇，右手向后，正无规则的律动着，早已不是处男的沈浩然立刻猜到了高访在做什么。

“叔叔，你发情了？！”沈浩然赶忙跑到床边，果然，对方的四根手指正粗暴的抽插着已经淫水泛滥的后穴。

沈浩然有点慌，他从来没见过高访这个样子，而且高浓度的信息素也强烈的影响着他的感官。

高访微眯着渺茫的眼，好一会儿才确认了心爱的小朋友确确实实的出现在了面前，不是幻觉。

一双眼立刻就憋屈的红了。

沈浩然，你怎么才回来！

和沈浩然确定关系也已经快两年了，没有经历过一般情侣的吵架分手再和好，两人的感情一直非常稳定。沈浩然在最后的半年里狠狠的钻进学习，最后竟考上了所不错的商学院，虽然在一本里排名不高，却也已经是意外之喜了。有了共同话题，两人的感情更是蜜里调油。

可随着小日子越过越顺溜，高访的心里反倒长出了根刺，平日里没什么，可每当做爱的时候，这根刺就会乌拉拉的戳着高访的脑阔。

沈浩然一直迟迟没有标记他。

最开始是因为他的拒绝没错，可那时候两人刚开始没多久，一切都还是未知数。他和沈浩然谈过，希望可以给他一点时间，可以尊重他的决定。沈浩然很听话，甚至听话的有点过分了，这半年的时间里高访其实有意无意的暗示过沈浩然，他已经可以了。但可能当时拒绝的场景让沈浩然太记忆犹新，不愿意再一次的体会一次，所以高访的各种暗示都被沈浩然自动的解释为自己想多了。

可三十好几的Omega实在拉不下脸来一本正经的和恋人说，我已经想好了，你已经可以标记我了。

纠结了几个月，高访还是觉得这事儿不能拖着，再晚几年沈浩然要是还不开窍，他难道还得拖着近四十岁的身体老蚌生珠？

高访算了算自己的发情期，正巧挨着沈浩然放暑假，当机立断的向占南弦告了十天假，请假理由大大方方的写着发情期。

占南弦一脸了然道了句我得做孩子干爹便大笔一挥批了假。

清晨刚起床，高访就觉得有一种异样的感觉在身体里流窜，不止是因为天气原因还有发情前期的燥热。高访多少有点害怕，生活一向极其自律的他，从未忘记在发情前期注射过抑制剂。除了几次意外被外界诱导进入假性发情外，作为一个Omega，他从来没有体会过真正的发情........

此刻躺在床上整个人红的像煮熟的虾子一般的高访觉得自己真实太天真了，太小看Omega的生理本能了.......

从中午到现在的数个小时，他彻底的体会到了什么叫做欲求不满！专为生育而进化的身体不停的发出求欢的信号，浑身的力气被抽干，后穴的水淌的根本停不下来，濡湿了深色的被套，蜿蜒曲折的水痕提醒着他有多能出水，有多渴望被alpha贯穿！

可他的小alpha却迟迟不回，明明说中午就能到家的，等待的每一分每一秒都充满了煎熬。和Omega真正的发情期相比，之前所经历过的假性发情仿佛都只是普通的性冲动。

后穴不停的抽缩，体内为了孕育生命而存在的秘境瘙痒的好像有无数虫子在爬，不停的流着骚水叫嚣着想要被进入被填满，想要被alpha的精液灌满来完成它的使命。

已经不知道时间过去多久的高访难耐的只能插入自己的手指，可是根本不够，体会过沈浩然巨型尺寸的肉穴根本不会被这两根手指欺骗。奈何高访却连去客厅拿手机询问沈浩然到底在哪儿的力气都使不出，只能自暴自弃的再塞入两根手指，以祈求可以缓解一点点欲求，可生殖腔太深，根本还是徒劳无用，空虚的身体只有alpha的硕大可以满足。

好多次高访都产生错觉，好像听到了开门的声音，好像自己的小爱人已经回到了他们的家......可努力挪动身体想要迎接时却发现都只是泡影....

几个小时的情欲折磨彻底耗光了高访的意志力，当他终于看清了来人不是再一次的幻影之后，再也把持不住，一双泫然欲泣的眼嗔怪的看着沈浩然。

“嗯啊.....然...然....你怎么....才..啊....回来....”短短的一句话说的委屈的不行。

高访的状态着实吓到了沈浩然，alpha的本能让他第一反应就是得狠狠进入眼前这个已然无骨的Omega，用自己的那根肏进湿透了的穴道，成结，让他怀上自己的孩子，永远的成为自己的人......

但这是他最心爱的叔叔，如果现在进入对方，他难保能否控制住自己，高访说过还不可以标记......

除了做爱，唯一可以缓解未标记Omega发情的方法只有送医院了。

“叔叔，你忘记打抑制剂了吗？我送你去医院！”说着沈浩然就好像真的要捡起睡裤抱起高访去医院一般。

已经憋了一下午，快要烧坏脑子的高访听到这句话，真的有想要吐血的冲动，平时在床上花样百出的沈浩然，怎么偏偏在这件事儿上那么认死理。哪里有alpha看到自家Omega发情了居然一心要送医院的？！

是我高访不够骚了，还是你沈浩然眼光高了？

忍无可忍的高访用尽最后的气力，扯着沈浩然的衣领拉低对方的身体，送上自己的唇之前轻声道了一句，“不去....医院，要你.....肏我.....”

一句话解开了沈浩然欲望的枷锁，一直强忍的alpha低吼一声夺过了这个吻的主动权，滚烫的舌立刻探入对方主动打开的口中，搜刮着每一寸角落。

高访的口腔温度高的吓人，沈浩然的舌与他而言仿佛一汪清泉，可以解他的燃眉之渴，他不禁贪婪的吮吸着、回应着。

不仅仅是唇，此刻高访身上每一处都散发着高热，像一个火炉一般渴望着沈浩然的触摸降温。扭动着身体自动的打开双腿，将自己的身体毫无保留的展现在沈浩然面前，让对方嵌入自己与所欲为。

沈浩然感受到身下人的迫不及待，恋恋不舍的离开那张诱惑的唇，一路下滑，沿着下颚线舔过锁骨，短暂停留在乳头时高访舒服的弓起了腰。唾液离开后微凉的水痕让高访不断的低吟出声，原本会让他无比舒适的前戏再此刻却成了一种折磨，Omega的身体已经渴望到了极致，不再需要这些刺激提高快感了，他现在需要的东西只有一样！

“啊.....然.....，快进来...要你的那根…….别再....”

抛弃所有的羞耻心，高访两手拉开自己的腿根，向外掰开，将挺立的性器下方饥渴的穴口完全的暴露在沈浩然眼前。早已被四指开拓过的艳红色洞口泛着水光，一吸一合的收缩着，无声的催促着alpha的进入。

沈浩然何曾见过高访如此放浪求欢的姿态，发情期的Omega真是能要了人命，空气中突然爆发出浓郁的可乐味，alpha受到Omega的唆使也进入的发情状态！

拉下底裤，沈浩然扶着自己的阴茎在高热的穴口转了两圈，随后“噗嗤”一下就滑了进去，没有任何阻碍。一进入甬道，沈浩然就感受到了对方的热情，比任何时候都热的发烫的内部争先恐后的夹着他的肉棍，好像和主人一样的求着肏。知道高访肯定不好受，沈浩然没有多停顿，立刻款摆腰身重重的抽插了起来，不知道是否是错觉，里边的水好像比往日更多，他的肉棒都要堵不住它们了。沈浩然深入的变着角度肏着，咕叽咕叽的深入浅出，享受着内壁的包裹。

太特么爽了！

原本要费尽心机哄着高访才能有幸进去一两回的生殖腔早已彻底打开，等着被他进入。年轻气盛的alpha自然不会客气，感受了一下腔口吮吻着龟头的快感后便不留情的刺入其中。

“嗯啊........！”空虚了一下午的地方终于被贯穿，高访发出了舒服的叹息。

“嗯...叔叔，你今天好不一样...特别热情....特别辣……”

“别…说…”

生殖腔好不容易盼来了alpha的肉棍，好似有自己意识般的收缩着腔口，除非他留下最宝贵的精液，否则别再想出去。性器的本部被穴口死死绞住，肉冠则被生殖腔口包裹着，无上的快感让早已不再是处男的沈浩然都舒爽的扬起了脖颈，身上的肌肉都紧紧绷着。

从被进入生殖腔开始就沦为欲望的奴役的高访享受着沈浩然带来的一切，粗粝的头部一下一下的顶上腔壁，快感一波一波的冲向大脑。

想要被标记。

高访颈后的腺体随着沈浩然的动作摩擦着被单，因为发情而一阵阵发痒，渴望被刺破，接收alpha的信息素。

高访被干的哼哼唧唧的动弹不得，已经无法思考沈浩然为何还迟迟不标记他，只剩身体还叫嚣着不够......

奋力干了十来分钟，沈浩然终于感觉快要成结，过往的经验和高访曾经的拒绝却让他习惯性的抽出了阴茎，射在了炙热的肠道中。

以往到这个时候早就也跟着高潮的高访却迟迟没有动静，沈浩然缓过了十几秒的射精时间，睁眼却看到高访居然红了眼眶，眼角滑落了两滴泪水，明显不是平日里被干的舒服了才会落泪的样子。慌的他立刻抽出下体，“叔叔，怎么了？我弄疼你了？”

从来没见过高访哭过，在他眼里对方永远都那么的成熟干练，不存在任何情绪上的失控。

发情期本来就会让Omega的情绪波动放大，更何况高访是下了狠心让自己如此失态，只为了可以和alpha真正的结合。可对方却在高潮的时候拔出了生殖腔，如果是平时的高访一定会知道这是沈浩然式的体贴，奈何此时的高访早已被本能冲昏了头脑，他此刻满脑子都是他的alpha不要他了，可能嫌弃他年纪大了，不再是一个适育年龄的Omega了，不配给他生孩子了........

所有的委屈一下子爆发，眼泪跟断线了的珍珠似得往下落。

这一下沈浩然更是手足无措了，指腹不停的擦掉恋人眼角的液体，完全不知道自己做了什么一向沉稳的恋人会哭成这样。

“你是不是嫌....我老了，不想要我了.....”高访理直气壮的问出自己的胡思乱想，信息素的影响让他完全变了一个人，他明明知道沈浩然绝对不会。

“叔叔，你说什么呢！我怎么可能不想要你！”沈浩然狗脸懵逼。

“可是我都这样了，你为什么还抽出去.....”

“我这不是怕我忍不住想要标记你吗！”

“我有说过你不可以标记我吗？！”理不直气也壮。

“有.....，卧槽！”沈浩然怀疑自己的耳朵，叔叔这句话的意思是？！

高访晕红着脸，早知道闹腾了一圈还是这个结果，还不如早点坦坦荡荡的说清楚算了。

沈浩然仿若到了云端一样的飘飘然，方才高访的意思是说他可以标记他了？所以高访是故意不打抑制剂，故意等着发情被他标记的？

暗骂自己果然是个傻子，沈浩然刚射过的性器立刻重振雄风，他要把今天设为他们的纪念日！！！

一阵天旋地转，高访被沈浩然抱起背对着坐到了对方腿上，臀部顶着对方的炙热。湿热的舌下一秒就舔上了酥麻的腺体，可乐味的信息素充满侵略性的纠缠着他的，将要被标记的感知让高访浑身都兴奋的颤栗。

沈浩然托着高访移动着身体来到了床沿，他想要好好记录下这一刻，他想要清楚的看着高访被他标记的模样。

长腿一勾，床头柜边上的落地全身镜被拖到了面前，稍微用脚调整了下角度，镜面就直直的对着两人。

高访见到镜面，立刻羞耻的低下了头，不敢直视。

自己全身赤裸，双腿大张的坐在男人怀里，浑身都是男人吸出的红痕，一看就是被好好肏过了，淫荡的不行。

“然然，不要。”

“叔叔，别害羞，我想我们一起看着你是怎么被我标记的。”沈浩然蛊惑的声音响起，一只手还抬起捏住高访的下巴向上抬，强迫对方直视自己发情的样子。

看着镜子中沈浩然深情的双眼，深陷情欲的高访竟真的挪不开眼了，看着沈浩然双手分别掌控住他的两条大腿向外拉伸，已给小孩子把尿的姿势将他托举了起来。

镜中这个满脸欲求的男人真的是他吗？

看着粗大紫红色的肉茎被自己的后穴一点一点的吞下，高访羞耻的紧紧夹住肠道，带给沈浩然更强烈的快感。再次进入熟悉的小嘴，心境与方才完全不一致了的沈浩然迫不及待的托着高访一上一下的肏着。一百几十来斤的男人仿佛羽毛一般被举高压下，每一次都深入的好像要吃下对方的囊袋一般。

头一次如此清晰的看着平日里只有沈浩然能欣赏到的画面，高访都不禁感叹，沈浩然以往在床上说的那些骚话一点都不言过其实。他的嘴的确像吃不饱一般不停的收缩着，艳红的肠肉时不时的被拖出，体内的淫水流的沈浩然满腿都是。无人慰藉的阴茎上下甩动着，昭示着两人性交的动作有多么的激烈。

真是太羞耻了！

肏了几十下后，沈浩然便再一次进入了朝思暮想的生殖腔，而这一次他会在里面成结，让高访彻底属于他。

硕大滚烫的头部凿开了生殖腔口，激烈的冲撞着内壁，高访满足的哼哼，看着镜中自己一脸餍足的表情和沈浩然情动的模样。

他们马上就要融为一体了，想要！

“叔叔，你里边超级热.....爽死我了.....”

“嗯.....嗯....啊......轻.....”

“轻不了...嗯....，你就喜欢我狠狠的干你，越刺激你就越爽。”

“啊嗯.....哈....好舒服.....”

沈浩然看向镜子，高访通红着身子被他肏的汗水直流，下体也不停的留着水，整个人都湿透了。平日里精明的双眼此刻茫然无措的盯着镜面，欣赏被自己肏干的模样。乳头没有被玩弄却已经硬挺起来，脚尖因快感而勾起。对方的小腹被他的性器顶出了一个凸起，一下一下的非常明显。

“叔叔，你看你的肚子，能看到我的肉棒在肏你的生殖腔呢。”沈浩然哑着嗓子，舔弄着高访的耳廓噫语着，“你自己摸摸，隔着你的肚子摸摸我的肉棒。”

失了神的高访无意识的将视线移向了自己的小腹，原本平坦的肚皮真的如沈浩然所说的被干的一凸一凸的，可见男人的那根玩意儿有多大多长。高访听话的伸手覆住那里，感受着性器隔着肚子一下下顶着自己的手心，感觉无比的奇妙。

如果以后有了孩子，是不是也可以隔着肚子感受到宝宝的动作。

想到孩子，Omega的本能再一次攀升到高峰，他想要一个孩子，他和沈浩然的。

“然然....，快....标记我....，射在我里边，我想给你生孩子......”高访忘却所有羞耻，喊出了最原始的欲望。

沈浩然登时疯了，他的高叔叔喊着要给他生孩子！哪个alpha可以受得住这句话？

眼前高访顺从的低下头，最大可能的露出自己的后颈，散发着红酒味的腺体就袒露在他眼前。

“高访，我爱你。”

终于，沈浩然压下高访，将已经成结的性器送到最深处，一口咬破了爱人后颈的皮肤，将自己的信息素注入到对方的腺体中。

信息素的灌入，让高访一下子就达到了精神高潮，生殖腔竟一股股涌出了大量的淫水，浇灌在沈浩然插入其中的龟头上。

他因为被标记而达到了人生第一次潮吹......

完成标记的瞬间，高访抑制不住的叫声被沈浩然的吻堵住，感受着体内两股信息素在慢慢结合。体内胀大的结堵住了所有内射的精液，高访知道，这一次这些精液将不再会被白白浪费。

 

高访是生生的被肏晕的，再睁眼的时候已经10点多了，颈后的刺痛提醒他现在已经被标记了，他的alpha呢？

床上用品已经被更换过了，干燥清爽，虽然高访不知道能维持多久，毕竟他的发情期还将持续一周。适才狠狠发泄过的欲望，随着他的清醒已经渐渐的又有抬头的趋势。想要下床寻找沈浩然，却发现浑身酸痛至极，后穴被过度使用的地方更甚。不过身上也明显被清理过，没有留下什么奇奇怪怪的液体。

“然然？”一开口高访便被自己嘶哑的声音吓着了，满脑子都是自己晕过去之前放浪的叫床声，还好这一层只有一家住户.....

高访清了清喉咙，又叫了一声，马上得到了对方的回应，不一会人就出现在面前了。

“叔叔，你醒了？你可吓坏我了。”沈浩然手上还拿着汤勺，穿着一条内裤围着为围兜，这是什么裸体围裙play？

可还在发情期的Omega一见到自家alpha身体就自动起了反应，特别是对方一身健硕的肌肉不停的晃着他的眼。

他又想要了......

太可怕了，高访从不知道自己可以如此的渴求性爱，他突然想要为发明抑制剂的人唱一首颂歌。

“我没事儿了，你在做饭？”高访无视被子下已然半勃的欲望，和又开始分泌润滑液体的后穴，强装无事的问到。

“嗯，熬了点粥，我看你今天估计都没吃什么，怕你胃受不了。”沈浩然已经闻道了空气中不一样的味道，混杂着他的可乐味的酒精香味，但当务之急还是先给叔叔补充点体力，“正好已经熬好了，你等我一会儿我端来给你。”

“没事，我自己下来吃。”或许走动一下可以分散点注意力。

沈浩然狐疑的看了一眼，不知道高访是否在逞强，但看着高访无事般的下床，便还是顺着对方的意思来了。

仅仅是端碗粥的功夫，沈浩然回到饭厅是就看到高访已经一脸虚汗，双手捏拳一脸强忍。低头一看，果然，刚换上的睡裤又濡湿了一大片。

沈浩然赶紧将粥放在桌上，高访一见他就迫不及待的想要缠上，“然然，又来了....给我...”

“叔叔，你这样不行，先吃点东西吧。”为了配合Omega的发情期，alpha也会自动进入发情状态，只需一眼沈浩然就跟着硬了，但他是真的怕高访的身体吃不消。

“我这里更饿.....要然然....喂饱这里....”下流的话不经思考便脱口而出，高访牵着沈浩然的手探入自己的睡裤，抵上饥渴的穴口，“你看，我都流口水了......”

沈浩然在心里一万次感叹发情的高访太厉害了！

“叔叔，不如我两张嘴一起喂吧。”高访这般勾引，在不上还是个男人吗？看着桌上还热乎的粥，沈浩然起了坏心。

一把抱起高访做到了实木的餐桌上，褪下了又已经湿了大块的睡裤，沈浩然暗自决定接下去的几天干脆就不用给心爱的omega穿衣服了……

“叔叔，夹紧我的腰。”沈浩然扒拉着高访细长的腿缠上了自己的腰，下身一个挺进直接刺入了已经为他准备好了的入口。

尾椎骨卡在桌子的最边缘，仿佛随时会滑落，下半身被钉在沈浩然的性器上成为仅有的支撑。就像自己的恋人所说，越刺激他就会越兴奋，一双长腿紧紧的勾住对方壮硕的腰身，下意识的将沈浩然像自己压的更深。

一只手向后支撑住起伏的冲撞，另一只手也闲不住的捧着沈浩然的脸亲吻着。牙齿刁住那性感的唇珠摩咬，猩红的舌来回舔舐。

突然沈浩然离开了他的唇，短暂的空虚之后一碗粥出现在他的眼前，“叔叔，来，张嘴。”

沈浩然的孽根熟门熟路的冲撞着敏感的生殖腔，上半身却像新好男人似的端着粥举着勺子哄着高访开口。

这才理解沈浩然所谓的一起喂！

高访腾的一下涨红了脸，不知道到底喝不喝这口粥是好。

“叔叔，嫌我做的不好喝吗？”问话的同时下体狠狠的顶了顶。

“然然，不行……做完再……”他实在没办法接受一边吃饭一边被操…

“不行，叔叔下边的嘴根本喂不饱，一直不吃东西，你的胃哪里受得了。如果你不吃，那我就拔出去了。”说这沈浩然真的作势停下了摆动。

“别……别停下，然然，动…”情欲被吊住，高访无措的扭动着腰，夹住沈浩然腰身的腿更夹紧了几分，可对方却不为所动，铁了心的不再操他了。

发情中的omega哪里受的了这样对待。

“然然！”

“生气也没有用，你不让我喂上边的嘴，下边的也只能一起饿着。”沈浩然也被勾的难受的不行，却还是执意不肯松口。

最后没有办法，高访只能张开嘴含住了沈浩然递来的勺子，一口沁人心脾的海鲜粥便滑入口中。随后生殖腔中停止不动的肉棒也再一次的活跃起来，变着角度的刺激着他。

偶尔因为太爽了无法咽下的粥水沿着嘴角滑下，黏黏糊糊的滴在胸前，再被沈浩然一点一点的舔掉。

高访就这样一边喝着男人亲手熬煮的粥，一边被压在餐桌上肏射了……

接下来的6天，家里的每一寸地方，都留下了两人欢爱的痕迹，高访连衣服都没再穿上，里里外外都被沈浩然肏了个透，每天都被灌满了一肚子精液入睡……

十个月后，这场荒淫无度的性爱将为他们带来两个可爱的小生命~

**Author's Note:**

> 想着得儿女双全呀  
> 纠结了一下先怀个儿子还是女儿  
> 想想干脆龙凤胎  
> 也别为难访访过几年一把年纪还要老蚌怀珠了（你可够了吧！）


End file.
